gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Children's Story
Children's Story is a song performed by Slick Rick featured on the radio station Playback FM in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :Intro :Uncle Ricky, could you read us a bedtime story? :Please, huh, please? :Alright, you kids get to bed, I'll get the storybook :Y'all tucked in? :1 :Here we go :Once upon a time not long ago :When people wore pajamas and lived life slow :When laws were stern and justice stood :And people were behavin' like they ought ta good :There lived a lil' boy who was misled :By another lil' boy and this is what he said: :"Me and you, Ty, we gonna make some cash :Robbin' old folks and makin' tha dash" :They did the job, money came with ease :But one couldn't stop, it's like he had a disease :He robbed another and another and a sista and her brotha :Tried to rob a man who was a D.T. undercover :The cop grabbed his arm, he started acting erratic :He said "Keep still, boy, no need for static" :Punched him in his belly and he gave him a slap :But little did he know the lil' boy was strapped :The kid pulled out a gun, he said "Why did ya hit me?" :The barrel was set straight for the cop's kidney :The cop got scared, the kid, he starts to figure :"I'll do years if I pull this trigga" :So he cold dashed and ran around the block :Cop radioes it to another lady cop :He ran by a tree, there he saw this sista :A shot for the head, he shot back but he missed her :Looked around good and from expectations :So he decided he'd head for the subway stations :But she was coming and he made a left :He was runnin' top speed till he was outta breath :Knocked an old man down and swore he killed him :Then he made his move to an abandoned building :Ran up the stairs up to the top floor :Opened up the door there, guess who he saw? :Dave the dope fiend shootin' dope :Who don't know the meaning of water nor soap :He said "I need bullets, hurry up, run!" :The dope fiend brought back a spanking shotgun :He went outside but there was cops all over :Then he dipped into a car, a stolen Nova :Raced up the block doing 83 :Crashed into a tree near university :Escaped alive though the car was battered :Rat-a-tat-tatted and all the cops scattered :Ran out of bullets and still had static :Grabbed a pregnant lady and pulled out the automatic :Pointed at her head and he said the gun was full o' lead :He told the cops "Back off or honey here's dead" :Deep in his heart he knew he was wrong :So he let the lady go and he starts to run on :Sirens sounded, he seemed astounded :Before long the lil' boy got surrounded :He dropped the gun, so went the glory :And this is the way I have to end this story :He was only seventeen, in a madman's dream :The cops shot the kid, I still hear him scream :This ain't funny so don't ya dare laugh :Just another case about the wrong path :Straight 'n narrow or yo' soul gets cast :Outro :1: Oh boy, that Uncle Ricky is really weird :2: I know right what does he mean by :“Straight ‘n narrow or yo’ soul gets cast" :1: I don’t know, I think he be crackin' it up or something :2: Well, goodnight :1: Goodnight Video File:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Slick Rick - "Children's Story" Category:GTA San Andreas songs Category:Playback FM